DBM 2017 Prequel 1
by Citydwellercitylover
Summary: Sometime ago I posted a, what would DBM look like in 2017 ? Seven-Dragons offered a vivid and thoughtful reply which in turn got me to thinking. As an American I do not have a grasp on the colloquiums that gives the storytelling its authenticity. I have inserted a phrase here and there, but clearly it is nothing like what one could expect from a European. My apologies. With Seven-D
1. Chapter 1

Sometime ago I posted a, what would DBM look like in 2017 ? Seven-Dragons offered a vivid and thoughtful reply which in turn got me to thinking. As an American I do not have a grasp on the colloquiums that gives the storytelling its authenticity. I have inserted a phrase here and there, but clearly it is nothing like what one could expect from a European. My apologies. With Seven-Dragons permission I offer my version of DBM 2017.

I don't own these characters. I'm only borrowing them. This is my take on Jean, Lucien and the citizens of Ballarat in 2017

I think of this as prequel 1 of S1 E1. How and why did Lucien settle in Ballarat. Who were the men and mentors in Jean's life before Lucien? And most importantly why did Jean decide to stay at Blake House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DBM 2017

"I appreciate you more because of the road I've traveled. My story brought me to you, and I wouldn't revise a single word of my past if it led me anywhere but to your door."

-Aaron Polson

Chapter 1

Jean was letting go. Five years of this and she was just getting to the place where she could begin to let go… of the day, her thoughts, her past, and feel safe. Safe, and at peace. Jean only felt this way in three places, her home, her garden and here. And he had invaded it. He took her home and now this place too? She had to remind herself It wasn't hers, it never had been. She had made the mistake of forgetting that. Jean had been there so long, putting her mark on it that it felt like her home. So, so very good to be there.

Guests and patients came to the house, made their way to the waiting room, walked down the hallway into the kitchen or the living room, looked around and would say, "This place is so peaceful." Brows furrowed, eyes squinting looking for "the thing" that made it so, they'd turn in complete circles and say, "It's so peaceful". And then look at Jean for the answer; as if she would or could tie it up in a bow and give it to them; the solution they could take home and make their own. Jean was always stymied by this statement. How were they supposed to feel when they walked into her home? Eventually after having visited enough homes of friends, acquaintances and neighbors she began to understand that "peace" was not in every home. It was in hers. Her home was her refuge. Mattie understood what Jean had done. Often Mattie and Jean would be at tea with one or another of Dr. Thomas Blake's patients, with a quizzical look on their face the visitor would state to Mattie what was for the two women the obvious; how peaceful this place was. Jean would smile as Mattie agreed with the speaker. Nothing more.

Quite by chance Mattie found a token of love and friendship perfect for Jean. She placed it where it would be easily found, although it was breaking Jean's rule of clutter in the house. Mattie put it on the fridge. A magnet. Just a reminder of what was true. The small 3X5 square read:

"PEACE." It does not mean to be in a place where there is no noise, trouble or hard work. It means to be in the midst of those things and still be calm in your heart."

-Unknown

The next morning Jean found it. She swung around from the thing giving Mattie her mock glare and raised an eyebrow. "Is this your doing?" she asked the young woman.

"Yes, and I know the rule but, this really needs to stay where it is Jean. I don't know how you do it, but this truly is a peaceful place. I think it's you."

Jean rolled her eyes at the pre-med student and continued to pour the tea. "Mattie" the older woman protested in her sing song way.

"It's true and I'm more than happy to be here. Although I think our recent resident is making it somewhat difficult" Changing the subject or just escaping the mock wrath Mattie stated her intentions. "Off I go." she said pouring the tea in her 'to go cup' "I don't want to be late for my class. Don't forget, you promised to help me with my physics and chemistry assignments this evening."

"Mattie, I'm not much good to you I didn't even finish college."

"You could have fooled me Jean. When you review the material with me I get it. Sometimes I just don't know what they're talking about. You promised."

"Yes, I promised." Jean gave a happy sigh, wished her young friend a good day and reminded her that she would find dinner in the fridge. A few minutes in the microwave is all it would need. "I pulled a short shift." Jean told her. "I'm at the restaurant tonight until 6:30 then my yoga class. I'll take a look at your work when I get in."

And now he was sitting on the bench in the hallway of the yoga class, hands on knees, shaggy head down, overgrown beard sprouting out of his face and neck. Quite possibly scaring the hell out of everyone who came by to drop shoes and hang up bags. He had come back. His presence made it clear that it had not and never would be her home. His first footfall over the threshold made it his again, so she retreated to her bedroom. The house was his, but this yoga studio was hers and what was he doing here?

He had come home as his father had requested. At Dr. Thomas Blake's appeal, Jean did one internet search after another until she was finally able to locate and get him to come home to see his father before he died.

She admitted to herself that she needed this man at the house, but not the studio. The senior doctor Blake hired Jean as his part time receptionist and office manager. Ten years had passed and things were going well for Jean. Between work at the restaurant and the doctor she was meeting her bills and beginning to save a little too. For a while. When Thomas' health began to deteriorate, she moved in to look after him and keep the work going. That worked for a while. As the doctor's health declined Jean had to rethink the situation. The doctor mortgaged the house to pay for his medical expenses. How ironic was that Jean thought.

But he couldn't keep up with the demanding patient roster so Jean talked him into reducing the number of patients and taking in roommates. Thomas called them boarders. She promised him they would be the kind of boarders he would approve. First came Mattie O'Brien, a pre-med student at Federal University, Ballarat. A young lady from a well-respected family in Melbourne. Doctor Thomas Blake was smitten with the young woman and Jean was relieved. There was a little space between the bills coming in and they payments going out. She could breathe.

And then she lost him. Doctor Blake Sr, the stern, older gentleman who she knew loved her like a daughter and she him, was gone. Sadly, Jean told herself she would have to accept the inevitable and leave the home she made for Thomas, Mattie and herself.

Sometime after the funeral Jean thoughts turned to the possibility of staying and making it work. Lucien would have to step up and do his part. That was if he was going to stay. "Not too soon she told herself. Don't approach him yet. He's grieving. Or he should be anyway." She was.

The only problem was that two months in and he wasn't really making any moves. He hadn't made a contribution, nor was he talking about making one. He was drinking, day and night, popping pills, she was sure, and when everyone one was out of the house knocking out a good day's work, he was sleeping. She was certain of that. How was this going to help them keep their heads above water? It wasn't. Before the month was out Jean was going to sit him down and get a better idea of his plans, but not just yet.

And here he was sitting in the hallway of her yoga class. She stood before him. Finally, he lifted his shaggy head. "Jean, I need your help. I need to use your mobile. I've looked, there isn't a working landline in the house and I've got a call coming in." His eyes seemed to shine with, what was it, excitement, energy, need?

"My mobile. Are you serious Lucien? You don't have a mobile? How do you communicate with people? How do you keep in touch? Everyone has a mobile. Primary school children have mobiles. You don't have a mobile?" She was incredulous.

"No Jean I don't. I haven't really wanted to be in communication with people so, no. I don't have one and I only need to use yours for a short time. I've been offered a job and it's a telephone interview tonight at ten."

"Ten, ten o'clock tonight? Youhave a phone interview at that time of the evening? How did you manage that?" "A job interview Jean thought. Is he leaving. Where's he going? I haven't yet had the chance to convince him to stay. Her thoughts rushed in and crushed her brain. Headache. The peaceful, relaxed feeling she worked to acquire over the last hour and half had evaporated. Suddenly she was weary. Whether by the presence of Lucien Blake or his revealing his job prospects she did not know. But the good, relaxed, peaceful sensation had escaped her and she was left with another problem.

People were looking. "Let's go home Lucien." She dropped the mat in her bag. He reached around putting her cozy sweater on her shoulders as she shrugged it on. That's what he thought every time he saw her in it. Every morning and evening when she was up making breakfast or in the evenings dashing around the house hugging the sweater to herself while closing windows and bringing in a potted plant. Jean and her cozy sweater. It was an unexpected move and for a moment she was put off balance. She reached to button it but his hands were already there.

"Just the top button, right?"

She lifted her eyes. Now he looked shy. Who was this other man?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wanted to look into his eyes, to see him, but he was gone. "Lucien, are we walking or running home? Granted I didn't get my jog in today, but this class has taken a lot out of me. Can you slow down, please?"

"Yes Jean, right. Sorry. I wanted to warm up the car for you." He kept walking.

"You have your father's car? She asked. I thought that old thing wasn't running today."

He looked back at her. "I got Danny to look under the bonnet. He's rather good around cars. He tells me Mercedes, the older ones are his specialty. He says if I can keep it running, in a few years it will be a collector's item. Maybe I can sell it then for some money. Help out some more."

"Help out some more." she thought. "You haven't helped at all." Lucien approached the car.

"Here we go." He went to the passenger's side, took her bag, opening the door waiting for her to get in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching in her yoga bag Jean pulled out her mobile. She tapped in her four-digit password, changing the ringtone from silent to sound. Placing the mobile on the kitchen table next to his tea cup and turning to walk away she said, "I'll leave you to it. Although I don't know how they got my number."

"Jean, Don't go." He said. "I'd like you to stay. And put it on speaker, would you? I'd like you to listen in and maybe take notes."

Lifting a brow and turning an ear to his request she said, "Take notes?"

"Yes Jean, you're good at this. Maybe you can have me ask a question I might miss. And I gave them your number. I memorized it. You emailed it to me, when you contacted me about dad. I just hadn't forgotten it."

Jean slid into the seat across from him. Back straight, hands folded on the table she asked, "What's the position?"

Looking up at the ceiling, then into his teacup he spoke. "They want me to teach an online course at The Melbourne Medical School. I could do it from anywhere, as long as I have a computer."

"Oh God," Jean thought. _"_ He could do it from anywhere and I'm going to help him go. What is wrong with this picture?" Speaking in what she hoped was a quiet measured tone she took a breath and spoke, "You don't have a computer Lucien. You don't even have a mobile. Had that occurred to you?"

"Well, uh, yes. Err, um, I thought I would ask you if I could go on your mobile plan."

Her eyes widened. "What! You want me to buy you a mobile and pay for you to go off to God knows where to do God knows what! Are you mad?"

"Jean, no! I'll buy the mobile. I was hoping you would add me to your plan. I would pay you from my teaching position and after the first check I would buy a laptop and then Wi-Fi we could all share. I was even thinking we could connect a landline phone to Wi-Fi. For you know, a house phone."

She was looking at him present his plan but it still wasn't crystal clear from where him was going with all this. She needed to close in on where he intended to settle. "So what you're saying is.." Slowly she hunched her shoulders up and down and waited for him to speak.

"I want to see if we can make it here. I mean me, well us." Jean closed her eyes. "Well Jean, I mean all of us, you, me, Mattie and I asked Danny if he wanted to take a room. I told him it had to go through you because you run the house. I mean he's your nephew, but if you say "No" then it's "No"."

"I run the house." she repeated.

"Yes, Jean. You must think me a regular bludger. I know it looks like all I do is drink, sleep and eat pills, and I do, I mean I have, but being here I've felt," in an attempt to collect his thoughts Lucien stopped mid-sentence. He lowered his head and looked up at her in a pleading sort of way. "It's been, peaceful." His hand fluttered to the crown of his head to smooth down an errant lock of hair. A move Jean would later learn was an indication of a vulnerable moment for this man. "I just don't want to leave it yet; to let it go. So, if you're okay with it, I'd like to stay."

Jean's hand flew to just over her heart. "This is _your_ home Lucien."

Eyes closed, hands a flutter, head down, he continued. "Maybe you could continue to do for me what you did for dad. I just think it's best if you do what you do. I can't say I know what all it is but, it seems to be working. Maybe you could tell me more about it later."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Mmm." Keeping her own council Jean looked at her new roommate, boarder, employer. Acknowledging his request with a nod she found her voice. "Riiight" slid from her lips.

The mobile rang.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're always one decision away from a totally different life."

-Unknown

Chapter 2

Jean sat in her room at the small vanity facing the mirror. She was trying to put it all together. Not until she had considered what she thought had happened could she go to sleep.

Lucien would stay which meant that she and Mattie would stay and possibly Danny. She would manage the house and rework the budget. Adding the financial contribution from both Lucien and Danny would make a big difference. And yes, Danny would most certainly board with them. Creating a budget would be easy. Living within its parameters although confining was something Jean had done time and time again. It proved a useful tool for getting out of some tight situations in the past. She had gotten use to giving up all but the absolute necessities. Food and shelter were her first priorities everything else could wait.

Jean thought back to her life with Christopher. Not much of it had been easy for either of them. Jean had been studying mathematics, physics and organic agriculture her first year at Federation University. She was exploring everything that energized her mind and spirit.

That's where she met Christopher, a junior studying agriculture. Following Christopher's graduation, the young couple walked over to the justice of the peace and were married. Jean continued classes through both pregnancies. Caring for two babies, taking classes and holding down a job was taking a toll on Jean and Christopher's relationship. He persuaded his young wife to leave university; to stay home and raise the babies while they actualized the dream of owning and running a farm together.

Reluctantly, Jean agreed to leave off her studies to raise a family and work alongside her husband. Jean convinced Christopher they should go into organic farming raising only those plants indigenous to the area. They would sell to local restaurateurs and establish a food cooperative or maybe a farmer's market getting quality food to locals in the community. This was Jean's vision, her dream. Her genuine concern for the environment and sustainable living guided her actions and decisions. It was as much her moral compass as Catholicism was for her parents. She convinced Christopher of the concept's worth and together they made a down payment on a small farm outside of the Ballarat city limits.

So, working as a full partner alongside her husband as his business manager and farm attendant Jean took on the additional responsibility of housewife and mother. The young couple understood that traditional farming was challenging. What they had not yet learned was that organic farming was far more difficult.

Had it driven him out of the house and to the war? Was her headstrong intent to have things her way been the catalyst pushing her husband and the father of her children out of Ballarat and to a war that took his life?

When Jean lost Christopher to the first Gulf war a difficult life became unbearable. Quickly Jean was overwhelmed by the debt. She couldn't manage the boys and keep the farm going. Christopher junior stopped talking to her, he withdrew into his school books and later left for the military. Jack who never told her anything anyway went off the rails. He turned up on the bad side of every situation and finally her youngest boy was taken from her. Jack was remanded to a youth program in Melbourne. Jean was heartbroken. A parental responsibility failed. A wound she felt would never heal.

Her inability to keep things going on her own or pay for hired help forced her to sell the farm and her home before it was taken from her. Jean moved into Ballarat. She found a job as a waitress in Patrick Tyneman's restaurant, 'The Downtown Diner.' It was a 1950's American styled diner. Fitted out with booths and a counter with swiveling stools, a malted milk ice cream counter and fry cook, it quickly became the 'go to' eatery for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The diner served both traditional Australian an d American meals. The patrons were happy to find bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and coffee on the menu just under bubble-n-squeak and a cuppa.

Jean was so broke she worked every shift that came her way. She looked at her finances, both income and outgo, set her goals and once again created her budget which she jokingly referred to as "My personal austerity plan."

Generating a schedule for household chores, who does what when was easy enough. Creating a budget to meet all the financial obligations was not difficult for a woman who once was a math major. She knew from experience that trouble came when you began to make exceptions to the rule. Dinner out to celebrate an unexpected event, purchasing an item to improve living conditions could not be tolerated. Falling off the wagon always meant the wagon go further away and your life with it. No, no, no, to anything outside of the agreed upon budget. She could teach Danny how to live within his means. Not wanting to rely upon her parents, Mattie had been living a simple life for quite some time. But Lucien, could he do it? He was in so many ways her question mark. She had thought it through as much as her mind and body would allow. It was two in the morning. Everyone else was fast asleep. Jean found her night clothes and bathrobe and made her way to the bathroom for a shower and finally bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucien found Jean sitting quietly in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. He leaned through the pass-through. "Jean."

She looked up. He had called her back from some distant dreamy place. She refocused. Her lashes fluttered. She was coming back. "Yes, Lucien." Lifting her chin at the teapot. "a cuppa?"

"Ah, well, yes. That would be lovely." He made his way to the table sitting opposite her. She retrieved a mug and poured. "Jean, had you given any thought to our dinner meeting?"

She parroted his words. "Our dinner meeting? What are you talking about Lucien?"

"Last night. We're going to speak to Mattie and Danny about the house and um, finances. I was wondering when you might want us to do that."

"Lucien, you "haven't even been offered the job."

"Yes Jean, but I thought you understood. I'm going to be here and if that job doesn't come through I'll find something else."

"Riiight." came as it always did from her, in a slow low melodious way, "I have been thinking about our meeting. How about sometime next week. Mattie knocks off most nights at five and I believe Danny is working the early shifts over the next two weeks. How does dinner next week, Wednesday at six sound?"

"Yes Jean, that'll be fine. What are you making for dinner?"

She drew in a breath. "Oh, something simple."

"What about a roast and three vedg?"

"That's not in our budget right now Lucien."

He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a fifty-dollar note and sliding it across the table to just under her finger tips asked. "Will this do?"

Jean looked down at the note then across the table. "Lucien, where did you get this?"

"I've had it. I don't spend all my money at the bottle shop. I just think it would be good to have a nice meal on our first day, ah, night.." his voice trailed off at her look.

"Lucien this is exactly what we need to talk about. We can't go off budget to celebrate this or that."

"But Jean, we're not on a budget, not yet. I thought it would just be nice..." Somehow this woman seemed to stop him in his tracks.

Was she glaring? Staring? Rolling her eyes? What was she doing? Would he be able to live this way, and for how long. It's just a dinner.

She smiled. "Yes Lucien, this is very thoughtful of you. I can do that." Jean stood up, took the note in hand, slid it in her pants pocket and returned to her seat. "You did mean for me to prepare the meal, right?"

"Yes, Jean. I was hoping you'd prepare the meal. I could do the shopping if you like."

A lyrical laugh floated out of her throat and filled the room. She beamed a smile in his direction. A reward. Actually, it was worth her teasing him. Jean was a hell of a cook and he hadn't had too many good meals lately. "No, I'd rather you didn't. Right then, I'll text Mattie and Danny, dinner plans for next week. She rose to leave. "I've got work soon so…"

"Wait Jean."

He always seemed do this? Wait until she was ready to leave the room and call her back. She quickly spun around to meet him fully in her personal space. How did he do that? Move so fast. She pulled back, not in fear, rather to see what he was giving her. A mobile.

"It's refurbished, so I got it at a good price. It's just like yours. I was hoping to get it turned on soon. Would you have time to come with me tomorrow to take care of this?"

"Tomorrow? Turn the mobile on, add you to my plan.."

He interrupted. "And increase the data."

She continued as if he had not spoken, " and create a budget. Did you call the diner and confirm it was my day off? Because you've taken most of my tomorrow. I've got a yoga class at seven. Meet me at the mobile shop, let's say, nine-thirty. Bring your mobile and your ID. Are we finished? Are we done?"

"Ah, well one more thing Jean. I thought we could discuss the laptops."

She remained standing. He still in her personal space holding out his mobile. She sighed. "Laptops" She emphasized the plural. "Laptops."

"Yes Jean. I just wanted tell you that I've ordered two laptops for us. They should be ready for pick up later this week.

"Lucien, where did you get the money for that? What do you need two laptops for? Don't you think one laptop would be sufficient?"

"Well Jean, you'll need one of your own to keep the house going and assist me with my appointments and class records. I may need to take mine with me when I travel."

"Travel," she thought. "Where's he going? He just got here. He just said he would stay."

He broke into her thoughts. "I was hoping you would help schedule my conferences and facetime appointments with my students."

"Facetime? Jean gasped. "People must look at you? You've got to clean yourself up Lucien. You can't show up even on screen looking as you do now. I'm use to looking at you, but, " She paused searching for a diplomatic way to continue. Nothing.

"Yes Jean, I look bodgy. I know. I'll clean up before my first student conference."

She let out a breath. "Yes, a haircut, shave, a shirt, jacket and tie. They will see that much you. Dress pants if you plan on getting up and walking around on screen." Jean felt like she had already overreached and thought, Why not? "Lucien, I'm not saying you must stop drinking entirely, but you may find you have a clearer head with less drink. Oh God. She thought. He was going anyway, or so he said. Tell him. "The pills Lucien. I know someone in your situation has been under a great deal of stress, but I don't think the pills are doing you any good."

"No Jean, you don't know. I'm the doctor. I'll make that decision." As before his hand floated up to the crown of his head to lay down the errant curl. Vulnerable again. "I have given thought to my appearance. I've gone to the thrift for a few things. I was going to ask you to give them a stitch or two where needed. If you have the time."

Jean felt dreadful. Certainly, she had gone too far. "Yes Lucien, my apologies. I'd be happy to do what I can. If you have no plans this evening, we can do a fitting after dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucien came through the front door calling her name. "Jean! Jean!"

"In here." She called back. " What is it?" Jean was in the laundry room just off the kitchen. She was pulling the wet clothes from the washer dropping them in the basket. "What is it?" Laundry basket under her arm she was making her way outside.

Once again on the back of her heels and in her personal space Lucien asked "Why don't you use the dryer?"

"It cost to run the dryer and the laundry line is free." She tipped her head up to look at him. "Is that what you called me for? She rolled her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

Lucien shook his head with noticeably less hair. Haircut and laying down, beard trimmed to show a brilliant smile. He looked like the doctor professor the Melbourne University Medical School had interviewed. Eyes bright, teeth showing he grinned at her. "Jean, I got the job."

Jean stopped at the laundry line lowering the basket to the ground. "You'll be teaching an online course. Lucien, congratulations."

"Our interview went somewhat better than I expected. They've asked me to teach three courses."

"And they are…" Jean asked.

"Practice Based Research, Advanced Trauma Perspectives, and Implementation Science in Theory, but I'm on probation for the first semester."

"That only makes sense." She reassured him. "You'll be fine Lucien."

He stood looking at her, smiling, no he was beaming.

"Alright doctor, or should I say professor. Make yourself useful. Hand me a clothes pin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mattie heard her before she arrived. Jean was furious. Arms swinging, head turning from left to right she marched up the driveway. The younger woman popped up from the chaise lounge almost standing at attention. For what she didn't know.

"Where is he Mattie? Where is Lucien?" Jean demanded.

Now she did. "I don't know Jean. He's not here."

The interrogation commenced. "Where did you last see him and when?"

"Umm breakfast this morning. What's happened Jean. What did he do? He said something about going to Lake Wendouree. Why?"

"He blew up my phone Mattie. He used every bit of data on my phone, our phones have been shut off!" Jean brandished her mobile before the woman.

Eyes big, lips pursed in a whimsical smile, nodding her head in agreement Mattie took in the fury.

"This is my only source for emails, my work schedule, my phone calls and he's put it out of commission until next month. I'm going to crown him!" Jean spun on her heels and stormed down the drive and out to the street.

Still nodding and smiling Mattie spoke to the woman's back as she walked away. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean found Lucien alone, quietly standing at the water's edge. Like Mattie he heard her approach long before she arrived. Turning around he let go of his thoughts and stood almost at attention. Now it was his turn to have his personal space invaded.

Holding out her mobile in one hand and absent mindedly shaking her house keys in the other, she called him to attention. "Lucien, do you realize what you've done?"

"Jean?"

You've more than complicated my life." She didn't wait for a reply.

"Yes, Jean." Is what he wanted to say, but all he could get in was, "Ye."

Keys rattling in one hand, mobile in the other she pressed on. "Did you come back to Ballarat to ruin my life? I have enough problems without you adding to them."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He could do nothing but listen.

"You asked me to add you to my mobile service and increase the data. Which I did. We are on a budget. We were both informed at the shop that if we exceeded our data the phones would receive a warning text and then shut off. That text alert came last night at 1 am while I was asleep and clearly you were not, because this morning when I got to work and attempted to download my schedule I found my mobile had been shut off! Lucien, I use my mobile for work, emails, everything. And you have cut me off. This will not work. What am I to do for the next twenty days until our service is turned back on? What the dickens were you doing to use all that data?"

He opened his mouth, but it was too late. She was back at it again. Talking with her mouth and her body. He thought it best to hold his peace; keep quiet and let her blow over him. There was no other alternative because of those keys. They were jingling, clanking and jangling up against his present and past. He had been immobilized.

"I have nothing Lucien. You've left me with nothing. What is wrong with you? You're not the only person here trying to make it through and get things done."

He knew it would happen. She ran out of steam, wind, energy. He knew it was over because she closed her eyes and stood still.

Moving away from her fury she saw he was… wet? The front of his denim work shirt was soaked through. Stock still his hands splayed, then shaking he reached for the errant curl. He had broken out into a cold sweat. The rivers of perspiration ran from the nape of his neck where the cigarette burns began down his spine where the burns continued and beyond. The drops descended, drip, drip, dripping off the whelp marks which had risen from the bamboo stick applied to his back. The tears his body's shed hadn't reached the marks left by the metal rod. The sweat puddled downward and spread out where trousers met shirt, "Yes Jean." Staring through her to the fields and wood over her shoulder he spoke. "My apologies. I'll go to the shop and take care of it right now." He side-stepped her walking away.

Turning to watch him go Jean saw the back of his shirt soaked through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucien found Jean on hands and knees the garden weeding the flowers. He spoke to her back. "Jean, it's taken care of. I've paid the bill. I'm sorry for putting you out like that."

Rising from the flowerbed, she turned to see him.

"I've gotten it turned back on and paid for the next two months." Not letting her get a word in this time he continued. "The laptops are due in tomorrow and I've scheduled the WI-FI installation." He stopped speaking.

"What happened out there Lucien? I know what was going on with me. You angered me. It just seems to me that you don't listen or consider the impact of your decisions on others. I could have handled it in a better way. I am sorry about that. But what happened back there with you? Your response was not proportionate to my tirade."

He opened then closed his mouth. Wordlessly he shook his head.

"There was more going on there Lucien."

A quiet. "No, Jean."

She wouldn't let it go. "Yes, Lucien, there was a lot more going on back there. You don't have to tell me, but do talk to someone."

"Ahh, no Jean. My fault. I couldn't sleep and got carried away researching for my classes. I lost track of my data use, our data use. I shouldn't have."

"What's going on?" She stepped back and looked up to him. "Your shirt was soaked, front and back. It's not nothing. It's something, but I won't push further." She moved to walk past him.

He closed the space between them. "One could never quite predict when the guards would come for you. Day or night it didn't matter, but they always came jingling the keys, swinging the keys, tossing the keys in the air. That's how you knew to get ready; to get quiet. You could hear it outside your cell, and we never knew whose cell they would open. We never knew who would be dragged out for interrogation and taken to…" He looked up at the heavens he knew had abandoned him. He found the words he sought a little lower to the ground in the trees. His voice cracked. His hand sought the errant curl. "well you just never knew. It could be for waterboarding. Maybe a beating or the box. I have the distinction among my mates of having experienced all the trails and survived. Some, many did not." He looked down into her unblinking eyes. "No, Jean, it's not what you said, or how you said it." He gave a wan smile. "I think I've become accustomed to your ways, so no, it wasn't you. It was the keys. I haven't heard that sound in quite some time, not like that. I certainly can't avoid it. I'll just have to figure it out."

"Lucien, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"She does that a lot." he thought, offer to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Friends become our chosen family."

-Unknown

Jean placed two gravy boats on the table. She drew the roast out of the oven to rest setting it on trivets next to Lucian. Mattie placed glasses of water by each plate as Jean set hot rolls by the vegetables. Hands on hips she surveyed the table nodding her approval. Jean handed Lucien the knife. "Lucien, will you carve?

He took the knife from her. "Where's Danny?"

Making his way through the garden on to the sun porch Danny entered the kitchen. "Something smells good Aunty Jean."

"Danny," His aunt reached over the kitchen table to kiss her nephew on the cheek. "you've just made it. Lucien is about the carve. Go wash."

"You bet. Don't start without me." Danny returned to take a chair across from Mattie. "Evening Mattie. A good day?"

"Quite" Mattie replied. "Glad you finally made it. A late start, is this what we can expect from you on a regular basis?" She teased.

"Mattie" Lucien admonished.

Eyelashes fluttering the young woman offered a demur smile nodding her understanding.

Everyone served Lucien invited the diners to tuck in.

The meal consumed, Jean washed up. Lucien found a tea towel to dry. Mattie and Danny settled in the living room. Mattie set her mobile to a music app and Bluetooth speaker playing soft jazz. Lucien poured a whisky for Danny and himself and a glass of sherry for each of the woman.

"What, no Jägermeister with a beer chaser tonight?" Jean asked as she entered the room and took her sherry from Lucien.

Lucien spoke to her back as she walked away. "No Jean, that's my daytime concoction which I may trade in for good ole anytime whisky. It takes the edge off."

"Mmm" slipped from her lips. She looked down at her hands folded on her lap and began. "Right, Well, let's get started" All eyes turned to Jean. "The doctor has decided to stay in Ballarat and as such, keep the house going."

Mattie gave Lucien her best smile. "Really Lucien. That's wonderful."

"Yes Mattie," Lucien replied. "I've secured a position at Melbourne University Medical School. I'll be teaching a few online medical courses."

Danny raised his glass to the doctor giving him a nod of approval. "Good for you Doc."

Lucien acknowledged the salute. "With that said," he continued. "Dad remortgaged the house for his medical needs and although I will pay the mortgage and most bills it looks like my current income may not quite cover it all."

Jean continued. "We can continue to live here if we adhere to a budget." She said while looking directly at Lucien. "We need to cover the utilities, upkeep, meals, etc. the doctor has asked me to put together a budget for the house. I've given it some thought and I think it's easiest for all, if in addition to the budget I set up an online calendar we can all access. It's an easy way for each of us to keep track of what needs to be done when, chores etc. If everyone is agreeable to that."

"Aunty Jean I was hoping to pay in a little more to cover my laundry."

Mattie chimed in. "Me too Jean."

Lucien spoke. "I think it only fair that if we ask Jean to do our laundry we pay more and she less."

"Agreed, of course" the two younger boarders chimed in.

"Hold on." Jean injected. "I don't know if I Iike where this is going. This is sounding like more work for me and not much for anyone else." The group settled down and looked at her. "Let me do this, I'll write up a list of the chores and when they need to be done. I'll put it all on a calendar and send out an email. If you all send me your work schedule I can find a time when we can sit down and discuss it in a few days. Until then, I'll keep up with things."

"At our next family dinner?" Mattie asked lifting her glass to the group with a grin.

"Well, yes Mattie." Lucien answered. "That sounds like a good idea. If that's alright with Jean."

She sighed. "Fine. That will be fine." The older woman conceded. "But it won't be such a extravagant meal next time. Something simple." She said glaring at Lucien. She continued. But to save time, there are a few items we can go over right now."

"I know one thing." Danny sang out. "No one touches the flower or vegetable garden unless invited by Jean."

"Or the sunroom flowers." Mattie added.

Lucien looked confused.

"Jean is a master gardener." Mattie informed Lucien, nodding back at her friend.

"Mattie." Jean called in her familiar melodious way.

"Have you taken a look at the grounds Lucien? Mattie asked. "Well, a word to the wise. Look but don't touch." She warned. "Jean brought the grounds back from the depths. Your father loved to sit in the garden and I dare say watch Jean do her magic."

Lucien looked at Jean with a new appreciation.

Lifting a brow Jean continued. "The garden is going well. I'd like for us to use as much from it as possible for meals and later I'll be recruiting everyone for canning." Heads dropped. She repeated herself. "Everyone." She directed this to the younger ones. "It's a skill any of you may need in the future."

"Jean, canning, really?" Mattie whined.

"Yes Mattie. I learned how to do that and quite a few other 'old school' skills as a girl which I use to this day, and you may too." Speaking of skills, I expect each of us to contribute our talents no matter how insignificant you think it may be."

What are we a cottage industry now?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny. If we want to keep this house going. There's no need to waste or over spend. You're very good at car repair and Mattie you.. "

"Yes, what is she good at? Danny asked.

Chin out. Jean admonished "Hush Danny. Mattie, you are absolutely splendid at communication, lovely people skills."

What! Danny erupted good naturedly. Jean, you must be kidding?"

"Mattie is really very good at putting people at ease. She just enjoys getting under your skin. That's different."

"And Jean?" Lucien asked.

"In addition to being a master gardener, and all around crafts woman, Jean studied math, agriculture and physics at Federation University." Mattie proudly informed Lucien.

"Mattie stop." Jean said.

"That's my Aunty Jean." Danny added.

Lucien watched as it all played out. It was obvious that Mattie and Jean were close. Mattie was comfortable teasing the older woman and easily accepted her correction and wisdom. Danny, well Jean was his aunt. He loved and respected her and knew exactly how far he could go. These three were made one by Jean; a family. She was the glue. Not quite sure when it happened, but now he saw Jean sitting next to Mattie knitting. She broke into his thoughts.

"Lucien, I think we're just about done with this for the evening. Is there anything you want to add?

"Err, Um, yes Jean. I thought it would be a good idea to exchange mobile numbers." They all smiled back at him.

"Um Doc, we already have each other's numbers. If you tell us your number now, we can text you ours. How's that?" Danny asked pulling out his mobile.

Numbers exchanged Mattie inquired. "Sooo, are we all set for now? Are we done? Jean you're going to email us, text or something, right? It's just that it's been a long day. I've got an early class and now that I know that I'm staying," the young woman beamed. "I want to get some rest."

"Yes Mattie. I'll text everyone for the next dinner meeting."

Taking her glass to the kitchen for washing the younger woman turned and mouthed to Jean, "Family life."

Jean giggled swatting the air toward her young friend with her knitting. "Go to bed Mattie."

"Yes Jean" the woman sang back making her way to her room.

Lucien watched the exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean came upon Mattie in the sunroom. Textbook open on her lap, the student was staring across the lawn at the garden. It seemed to Jean that the young woman had been this way for some time.

"Mattie?" Mattie? She bent down in front of her young friend. "Mattie, look at me." Jean took the woman's hands in hers. The touch brought Mattie back to the moment. She blinked away the beginning of a tear. "Mattie, tell me what's going on."

Lucien walked into kitchen looking to make a cup of tea when he heard the woman talking.

"Jean I don't know how to tell you. I don't know how to tell Lucien."

Jean spoke softly. "Just tell me."

"Jean, I, I can't pay my rent. I don't have all the money. I got my midterms back and celebrated with my friends." Jean slid onto the chaise lounge with Mattie. She put her arm around her friend and listened. She knew where this was going. Mattie cried. "I got two A's and an A-. She laughed wiping away her tears. "And I did what you said not to do. I celebrated."

The older woman nodded. "Right."

Lucien watched the women unobserved.

Mattie continued. "I went to dinner with my friends. I ordered a dress online. I'll send it back when it comes."

Jean put her head back, closed her eyes and smiled. "Even if you do return the dress, you still won't recoup enough to pay the rent. Am I right?"

"I thought I had enough in my account, but my second term bill came due. I paid it and for my text books. I'm left with only seventy-two dollars. Not enough. Jean, what am I going to do. I can't afford to move anywhere." Her anxiety was palpable. "I certainly can't afford to move on campus. You said don't celebrate and I did. I celebrated and fell off the wagon. Then just like you said Jean, the wagon got away from me." The tears streamed down.

Jean turned her face to the sun then she pulled the young woman into her.

Lucien looked on. He was witnessing something rare. "Jean's not hugging her," He thought. "She's holding her. Yes."

Mattie rested her head on Jean's shoulder and settled into the comforting embrace.

Finding her handkerchief Jean wiped the young woman's tears away. She gave it to Mattie. "Not to worry dear. It's not the end of the world. We don't have to tell Lucien anything. I'll take care of your rent. Your birthday is next month. Consider it an early birthday gift from me. And we'll rework your budget after Sunday dinner."

Mattie sighed. "Thank you, Jean. I'll pay you back. Promise."

"No, Mattie, you won't. It's too much stress for a young girl. You'll keep thinking about paying me and covering all your current responsibilities. It will make you crazy. It's a gift. Accept it."

"After Sunday dinner, we'll," Jean hooked her fingers in the air to make parentheses. "brainstorm some ways to celebrate that won't break the bank." She released her young friend from the embrace and softly patting her hands on her lap said. "How about we have a cuppa out here while you tell me about your midterms." Giving the woman some 'alone time' to collect herself she said. "Wait here. I'll bring it out."

Lucien quickly left the kitchen for his office.

Mattie pulled Jean to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words"

-Elbert Hubbard

Jean walked into Lucien's office wiping her hands on her apron. "Lucien, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Head down he waved a dismissive hand. "Yes Jean, I may be five or ten minutes late."

Chin out, eyes glaring Jean blew an audible breath. "You asked for this dinner Lucien. The least you can do is show some courtesy to everyone and make it to the table on time."

He looked up from the two laptops in front of him. "Yes, yes. You're right. What is that you have on Jean?"

She looked down at herself. "An apron Lucien."

"No, I mean that whole outfit, costume, what is that?

Jean swayed, what he would later think of as the "body wiggle. It started at her head, moved to her shoulders then her hips and stopped right there. He thought if she were to put it into words, she would have asked, "Why are you annoying me?" She was a woman who spoke with her body, her eyes and simple sounds; giggles, puffs of air from her lips and Mmm. Yes, certainly Mmm. She kept her words to herself but her body was always saying something.

"My uniform Lucien. It's a 50's diner and this is what Patrick has us wear."

"You don't wear a waitress uniform? You wear a skirt," he rose from behind the desk to get a closer look. "a blouse and, "he pointed at the,

She finished his thought. "It's an old-fashioned apron Lucien. It completely covers the front of whatever your wearing and ties in the back." She brightened. "Actually, it's rather useful. I think I may make a few more for when I'm cooking at home." Again she lowered her head to look at herself. "I was just running late so I didn't get a chance to change out of my work clothes"

"You're going to make an apron?"

"Yes Lucien." The head tip, chin out, eye roll. Another body message.

He did enjoy reading her wordless replies.

"Patrick wants an authentic 1950's, 'You've just come home to a meal look', at the diner, so the ladies wear skirts and blouses or dresses with an apron and gentlemen servers wear slacks, white shirts, vests and ties with the half apron. And hairnets." She grimaced moving as if trying to shake off a thought. "Do you know how difficult it is to find those things nowadays?"

"Does he buy the outfits, ahh," He waved his hands in front of them both to clear away what he had just said. Jean stepped back. "costumes?"

"No, but he reimburses us up to a point, so to keep within the budget I find something at the thrift and tailor it to fit." She looked down at the apron again. "I made the apron because I couldn't find one like it at the thrift. Which really worked out well. Patrick liked mine so much he paid me to make two for every employee." A smile ghosted across her lips and was gone. "So now have I answered all your questions, Lucien? She looked at her watch. She had on a wrist watch. Must be a part of the costume Lucien thought. "Because it's ten of and I need to plate the meal."

"Ahh, right Jean, of course."

She spun on her heels, hips swinging as she rounded the doorway. Another body move he thought. And she was gone. He heard her sing back to him while walking down the hallway.

"Now would be a good time to wash Lucien. Dinner is ready. Mattie, Danny, dinner's on let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was on the table, hot and ready. Danny stopped at the threshold. "Jean, what a spread. I thought you said we were having a simple dinner."

"Danny," she smiled back, "we're only having..

Her nephew finished. "meat pies, salad and my favorite, lamingtons."

"And once again Danny, you're late. Last one to the table clears it and washes up." Mattie teased.

"I guess that's me, Mattie. Sorry Jean," Lucien frowned. "there was a line at the bathroom."

"Oh, for heaven's sakes. Sit down, the both of you."

The household tucked in to the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucien pushed back from the table. "Lovely dinner, Jean, I'll get started on the washing up."

"I'll help." Danny offered. The men washed up, dried and put everything away. Jean and Mattie were sitting at the dining room table heads together discussing Mattie's class notes. Lucien and Danny entered each holding a glass of whisky and sherry. Placing the sherries before the women they took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Danny." Jean said taking the evening cordial in hand. "I don't think this should take very long. Mattie needs her rest." She winked at the younger woman. "Right. I've set up a house email account with a shared calendar. It has our work schedules, when household chores need doing and who is to do them. The basics are meals if everyone wants to contribute for eating at home…"

The three sounded a resounding, "Yes."

Smiling Jean rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lucien watched. She continued. At the end of the meeting each of the housemates was assigned a dinner and laundry day. Dinner she said would be served promptly at six. Anyone absent from the table including herself would find leftovers in the fridge. She encouraged them to use the fruit and vegetables from the garden. Jean had posted simple recipes to the common email as a dinner guide.

Jean assigned a few household chores which would rotate among the boarders. At Lucien's urging Jean agreed to supervise the overall running of things. She offered to show her housemates how to make breakfast bread; scones, damper bread and the like. This would be available with tea every morning. Jean would have lunches ready to go in the fridge; sausage rolls, simple salads, etc. Weekends everyone was on their own. She would take responsibility for Sunday dinner. She would shop weekly for the groceries. Fresh fruit and biscuits could be found anytime in the cupboard. Other than a cup of tea, kitchen was closed every evening by eight o'clock.

Jean was astonished when Lucien's requested the housemates pay their share directly to her monthly. "I've asked Jean to collect and pay the bills including the mortgage." He hadn't, but she wouldn't bring it up now. He continued to lay out his plan. "Jean will deposit the money in a household account which will have both our names on it. This will make bill paying easier if either of us is out of town."

Head tilt, chin out. Jean was on alert. What did he have in mind? Where was he going?

Jean looked across the table at this newly formed household. Danny spoke first. "It all sounds doable except for one thing. Aunty Jean," he moaned. "The laundry, I just can't keep up with it. I need my security guard uniforms ready to go. I was hoping you would put that in my budget to pay for it or however it goes."

The reluctant housekeeper sighed. "Let's go with everyone doing their own laundry. Try it this way first Danny, say for a month. We'll see how it goes for everyone, and do something different If it really isn't working."

Mattie joined the conversation, "Splendid, another family dinner in a months' time. Promise me Jean it won't be on a Sunday so we can get you to cook for us twice."

"Lovely idea Mattie." Lucien said, keeping his head down. He drew another look from Jean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jean and Lucien spent the afternoon preparing for the courses scheduled to begin the following week. Together they download the textbooks and websites. They prioritized and scheduled webinar topics and speakers. Jean download the student roster into the proper course sections while Lucien confirmed student emails and sent the syllabus and a reminder about the first assignment and due dates. The new office manager created a spreadsheet to track student work; class projects, homework and grades. She suggested he familiarize himself with how to operate the laptop camera for facetime conferences adding, "In a shirt and tie."

Lucien informed Jean that he set up his work email with her as the automatic cc: "So you'll need my username and password." The doctor/professor continued. "We have WI-FI and the landline, that gives me another way to reach you."

Jean was incredulous, arms folded across her chest she leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "Why do you need to reach me Lucien and why would they cc: me? They're not my student's. I have a job and it's not this."

Lucien lifted his head to see her. He pulled back from his laptop. "Why Jean, I thought we discussed this. I thought we agreed. You're the office manager. Look at how much we've gotten done today."

She tipped her head to the side and placed a finger just over her lips. Which body move was this he thought. He forged ahead.

"I came back because dad asked for me, but I have a commitment elsewhere. I don't know how much dad told you."

"He said you had a wife and daughter and spent time as a POW.

Lucien cut in." Have a wife and daughter!"

"Right, sorry Lucien." She continued. I can only tell you that based on your letters home your father didn't seem to be sure. He often spoke of your remaining in the military as a medical doctor. He read your letters quite often. And later while he was in decline he had me read your letters to him." Embarrassed, she looked away at the bookcase in the office which held the senior doctor's books. "I can give you those letters, if you like. He had me put them away for you."

It was as if she never said a word. "I may need to travel Jean. I can take my laptop and work from anywhere, but I would like to stay in contact with you." She lifted a brow. "Riight" He continued. His eyes were rimmed red. Lucien's mimicked Jean. His arms folded not in defiance, rather as a means of keep himself from breaking apart. "My wife and daughter are missing. When I was deployed to Operation Provide Comfort in Kurdistan I sent them to what I believed to be a safe place. Word got back to me that they never made it. I let my wife and daughter down. I can only assume they were captured. I just don't know what's happened to them. I've been working overseas and searching for them. That's why I hadn't come home till now. I've a few contacts in the Middle East. I've hired a local to investigate. I need the income to keep at it. "I need to keep this place going. I can't let you, Mattie and Danny down too. I've done that enough."

Jean felt his ache. "Lucien, you're not responsible for us. We can take care of ourselves. I hope you find your family, we all do. As you say, you can do this work remotely and I suspect after acquainting yourself with the system you won't need me. But I can help you out here and there"

Lucien face cleared and his charisma broke through. "But Jean, you're my office manager. I need for you to expend a good dose of your life experience and common sense into this endeavor."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Do you mean to the students or you?

He drew in a short breath and graced her with a full-on smile. "Both. To us both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do what you love. It will help you find your place in the world.

-CitydwellerCitylover

Stepping into the cool Jean made her way over the threshold. For her, this place was both familiar and strange. As her eyes became accustomed to the light and lack of color in the sanctuary Jean spotted the pew. Plaster watched from angles as she approached the elder woman. Jean paused just outside the bench. She lowered her head. The elder could see Jean saying, what was it, a prayer and then slide in next to her.

Jean reached over and kissed the woman on the cheek. She grasped her bookbag and pulled out her mobile setting it on silent and a cloth bag passing it to the woman.

"My dear girl." Nell Clasby said, returning the kiss. "Did you make this for me? What's in it?" She asked with an impish smile. "It's been some time." Peeking into the bag for its contents she continued. "How have you been my love? I've heard some interesting things about you and Blake House."

A zucchini loaf, a small soup for dinner, for the two of you, a few vegetables from the garden…"

No flowers from the garden?

"And yes," Jean grinned. "flowers from the garden." She reached over and pulled the small bunch, its stems wrapped in wet paper towels and then foil, to the top of the bag. "Just here."

"You know I love to see you at any time. But I find it significant that you came looking for me here. "

"Because it's quiet and I know you come an hour before service, to meditate."

"To pray, the elder corrected."

"Meditate, pray, it's the same, isn't it?"

"No, and you know the difference. Prayer is speaking to God. Meditation is thinking on His Word. Or someone's word." The old woman added with a smile. "God, Buddha, Mohammed."

And that's why Jean sought her out, what was it for, clarification, correction, redirection, guidance? Yes, all of it. Jean had been sitting with Nell listening and learning since she was a child of eight.

What shall we talk about?" Nell asked her.

"Right, mmm." Jean searched for the best way to ask for what, she wasn't quite sure.

"You know Jean. I still expect to see Thomas doing his bit of shopping and walking the main street with you as his companion." Nell took the younger woman's hand in her own. "It must be difficult for you now. So many of your very good friends are so old and frail. I count myself among that group." She leaned into the woman's shoulder. "Did you know, I knew Lucien as a lad. He was such a kind and caring boy. He was quite close to his mother and I don't believe his father knew how to mourn the loss of the woman he loved and raise a boy like Lucien. Thomas found a boarding school in Scotland for the lad and off he went, not more than ten days after the funeral. Lucien was lost to us as much as his mother was to him. What must it be like to be raised without a mother or father?"

"I know." Jean searched for and found her stain glass angel; the one she looked at every Sunday that Nell brought her to church. "I know. You know I know. You and Agnes raised me. I mean" she paused. "I lived with mum and dad and the boys, but not really. They didn't have time for me. I still don't know what happened with them. It was like mum and dad were done. Like they had all the children they wanted or could handle. I came along and there was nothing left for me."

Nell squeezed Jean's hand. "Does it really matter why people can't raise their children? It doesn't mean they don't love them, it just means they can't do it."

Jean traded the uncomfortable topic for another one. "I'm just not sure how to think about him." Nell knew who she was speaking of. "He is so." Jean couldn't find the words.

"Messy? Unpredictable? Difficult? Damaged? Broken! Yes dear, he is all those things and he is also kind and gentle and forgiving and protective. Do you realize that you've spent as many years with his father as Lucien did? Just at different times of Thomas' life. I know how much Thomas cared for you. And you for him." She patted the woman's hands.

"Nell, I'm not sure what to do with Lucien." She shifted, straightened herself believing it would help her think. "I'm not sure how to handle him. He is so…"

The elder helped her out. "Fluid. He was as a child and is as a man, always in motion. Even when he is still he is moving, mentally, psychically. There is always something going on."

"And I am to do what Nell. I don't think I can keep up." Jean admitted.

"Do for him what you do for everyone in your home, love him." Jean pulled back from her teacher. Chin jetted out, arched brow, she drew herself up and away from Nell. Undaunted by her student's disbelief she continued. "Just love him. She continued." I didn't say sexual love. I didn't say physical love. I only said love him."

Jean was incredulous. "Nell, you can't be serious." She paused to give the woman a chance to correct herself and when she didn't Jean asked again. "Nell, you cannot possibly mean what you're saying to me. Love him. I don't even know him."

"You don't have to know him to love him. You only need to know that he needs to be loved. Do what you do best Jean. Love is demonstrated in many ways; affirmations, good works, a gentle touch, quality time spent with others, gifts from the heart. You love Danny, you affirm his talents with encouraging words and small gifts. You bought him and online mechanic's magazine subscription, remember that? You learned what he needed to feel loved and you loved him that way. Mattie is like you. She has your heart for service to others. Affirmations is another of her gifts. I dare say we've talked about this in the past, you love others best by helping and spending quality time with them. Am I right?"

"And Lucien? her student asked.

Nell bowed her head to the woman and smiled. "You already know."

"Know what, how he needs to be loved or how he loves others?"

"Both." The elder said.

Jean released the breath she had probably been holding since the moment she took her seat in the pew. Once again, Nell had put her spirit to work.

"My dear girl, love him the way you love everyone. Learn the ways he needs to be loved and do that. It will help the healing process."

Jean closed her eyes while lifting her face to the angels in "her window." Nell watched Jean take it all in.

"And now for you my love." Gently placing an arm around Jean's waist, pulling the woman she called "Sprite" into her. Jean was amazed at the woman's strength. She whispered as if to keep the angels from hearing. "You've been struggling in so many places in your life. Some of it quite unnecessary. Listen to me, don't be afraid. Do what you love. It doesn't matter what others think of your decisions." She repeated herself. "Do what you love, Jean. It will help you find your place in the world."

"I'm old Nell, I'm forty-five. "

"What does that make me?" She asked her protégé. "What if you live to one hundred? You're not even halfway there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Melbourne Medial School traditional and online classes had begun. Via emails and text Jean kept a watchful eye on Lucien's work with his students. He seemed to take to this kind of work. The doctor/professor kept up with the barrage of questions and requests for further clarification from his students. He reviewed, graded and returned all submitted assignments in a timely fashion. Jean thought this was a good fit for him and felt as though she could breathe and turn her attention back to getting the household on track.

Taking advantage of an unusually quiet Sunday, Jean sat in the dining room paying household bills. Then it happened.

"Jean! Jean! Startled by the alarm in Lucien's voice she raced to his office. Still on approach she heard his continued plea.

"Jean, Jean, come quickly!"

"What's wrong Lucien?

Lucien was sitting behind his desk staring at his laptop. He wouldn't take his eyes off the screen. "Jean, come look at this!' He rose from his chair but couldn't pull his eyes away. Jean understood he meant for her to take his seat. She sat down and read the email.

Dear professor Blake,

Can you tell me when my mum will be home from your class? She said it was just a 1 day class on Friday but she's not home yet and I was wondering if you kept her a few more days. I just want to ask her what time she is coming home tonight because Mike is bossing us around.

Thank you,

Lexie O'Brien

Keeping the email up she split the screen pulling up his class lists contact information. "Call Matthew. Lucien. Tell him to come to the house and bring contact information for a social worker in Adelaide." Refusing to take her eyes off screen she heard Lucien make the call while she opened google maps to pull up a visual of the address and the surrounding area. Jean pulled out her mobile and dialed.

Lucien finished the call. He moved Jean's laptop from her desk in the reception area placing it next to his. He opened her laptop and pulled up the contact information for the university.

"Hello," Lucien felt the warm calm tones in her voice as she spoke to the person on the other end of the line. "This is Jean Beazley. I help professor Blake. Did you know he was a doctor too? No, well he is, and we think we may be able to help you. Yes, well, tell me your name. Lexie. Right, Lexie, is that short for Alexandra? Beautiful name. May I call you Lexie? Lexie would it be okay with you if I put you on speaker so that Doctor Blake and I can both speak to you? Right, yes, thank you." She put the phone on speaker and setting it on the desk between them, she looked up at Lucien. "Doctor Blake is going to say hello to you Lexie and we'll ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

"Yes, that would be fine." Came the small reedy voice of what Jean thought could only be a seven or eight-year-old child. I know he's Mum's professor for her class. I sent him an email."

Hello, Lexie. Some people call me Doc. You may call me Doc if you like."

"Nooo," the child sang across the line. "I'll call you Doctor Blake, Mum might think me rude."

Lucien and Jean smiled at each other.

"Yes, right." Lucien replied. "Well Mrs. Beazley and I would like to help you get in touch with your mum, but we need to ask a few more questions.

"Okay."

A knock could be heard at the front door. Jean motioned for Lucien to get it. "Lexie, are you home all by yourself or is someone else in the house with you?

Lucien opened the door to Matthew. He entered with his usual look of concern and consternation. "Where are we with all this?" He asked his childhood friend.

"Jean has just begun to speak to the child. Come through." Matthew heard the youngster speaking to Jean.

"No, I'm not alone." the child said sadly. "That's why I want mum to come home. Mike is babysitting us and he's too bossy. "

"Who is us?" asked Jean.

It's just me and my brothers Mike and Doug. Their real names are Michael and Douglas, just like my name is Alexandra, but mum calls us Lexie, Mike and Doug."

Lucien spoke up. "How old are your brothers? Where are they now Lexie?"

Mike's eighteen but he's sleeping right now. Doug is twelve and he's cooking breakfast."

Hearing that an unsupervised child may be using the rings on a cooker filled Jean with panic. She could only think of how careless both her boys were at that age. It was more than she cared to imagine.

Jean's voice took on a concerned yet, sweet tone. "Lexie dear, can you do me a favor? Would you put the phone down for a minute." Matthew and Lucien shook their heads, no, they didn't want the child to leave the phone. Jean silenced them both with a look. "We can't have a child at the cooker unsupervised." She whispered over the her mobile to the two of them. They agreed. She continued. "and ask Doug to turn off the cooker and come to the phone. I've got something special for you to do when you come back on the line."

"Okay, Mrs. Beazley." They could hear Lexie call Doug as she made her way to the kitchen.

Jean ran to her desk as the men looked on. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her phone charger. Returning to Lucien's desk she plugged it in. Then a commotion of three voices mingling in discord could be heard, at least one male, loud and angry. The older voice yelling admonishments to the two younger as all made their way back to the phone.

"Who is this!" a young male voice on the other end of the line demanded.

Matthew made to speak, but Lucien placed a warning hand on his should and spoke.

"Hello young man. My name is Doctor Lucien Blake. I'm one of your mother's university professors. My understanding is that she has not yet made it back from her appointment on Friday and your sister, Lexie has been good enough to let us know. We, Mrs. Beazley..."

"Whose she?" Mike demanded.

"Mrs. Beazley is my office manager and more importantly a mother of two boys, so she knows what your mum must be feeling, having been away from all of you so long. We were hoping to help you get in touch with her if that's alright with you."

An audible groan of uncertainty and relief could be heard in the boy's voice. "She has been gone a long time. Mum is never gone this long, never. I'm not sure what's going on. Do you really think you can help?"

"We'll try." Jean put in.

Lexie's voice could be heard in the background calling Jean. "Mrs. Beazley, you said you had something special for me when I got back."

"Yes, Lexie, right. Jean replied. "Mike, would you help Lexie set your mum's laptop to Facetime Doctor Blake? I'd like to meet my new friends, if you're okay with that?"

"Suppose so, can't see any harm." Mike answered and in a few minutes Jean and Lexie were face to face.

With Facetime activated Jean and Lucien met Ellie O'Brien's children. Mike was a tall, slender, handsome young man with hazel eyes, dark brown hair and a coy smile. His bother Doug, inches shorter than Mike had the build a rugby player, solid and strong, his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes matched his sister Lexie who he put on his lap to see Mrs. Beazley and Doctor Blake.

Hello Mrs. Beazley, Lexie giggled when she saw the bearded doctor just over Jean's shoulder.

"Hello sweetie. Hello boys. It's very good to see you."

Lexie's innocent face and shy smile stole Lucien's heart. Jean was sure that any mother of these children would not intentionally leave them unsupervised for any length of time.

Matthew stayed out of the camera's viewing and chose not to speak to keep the children from feeling threatened by the law. Instead he wrote his questions on the white board in Lucien's office. What day and time did their mother leave the house. Where did she say she was going? Did she drive a car? Could they tell Jean and Lucien the make and model? Where exactly did she say she was going? When did she say she would be back? Did they have any relatives who could stay with them? Does Ellie have any medical issues the children knew of? Did Ellie leave with her mobile charger and did she have one in the car?

Reviewing the children's answers and information from a university staff, the adults and children could agree on the following: Ellie O'Brien mother of three left her home on Thursday at 7 am to make the 6-hour drive in her navy blue, 2010 Holden Commodore to Ballarat. She was to take a one day seminar on Friday that was not offered on line; Patients Legal Rights. Ellie made reservations at the Bakery Hill Motel in Ballarat for two nights. It has been confirmed that she arrived on Thursday, and checked out on Saturday morning at 7 am. Ellie's attendance in class was confirmed by university staff who took a photo of the seminar sign in sheet and texted it to Matthew and Lucien. Ellie called her son Mike, Saturday morning around 7:30 am to say she was on her way home and would bring fish and chips for dinner. That was the last time anyone heard from Ellie O'Brien. Mike gave Doug the job of looking for their mother's mobile charger. "Yes" she did have a charger in the car. "No," they had no relatives close by. They recently moved to Adelaide from Melbourne and knew no one they could ask to stay with them. "And anyway, Mike added. I'm eighteen, that's why mum left the kids with me." And finally, "Yes", their mother does have a medical issue, epilepsy. She was on medication which she took every morning. Ellie usually took it with her when she was away from home.

Lucien asked Mike to check Ellie's medicine cabinet, by her night stand and dresser for any medicine viles. In the meantime, Jean gave Doug a recipe for making simple sandwiches which didn't require the use a cooker. She made him promise her to leave the tea making to Mike. With that, Doug ran off to the kitchen to make sandwiches. "What can I do Mrs. Beazley?" Lexie was on the verge of tears feeling left out.

"Oh, your job is a very important one, Lexie. Can you go find a picture of your mum and bring it to me. I'd like for the doctor to see what she looks like." Lucien put a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Lovely idea Jean. We can send an image of the photo to the authorities."

Doug came back with the sandwiches. He assured Jean that he would let Mike make and pour the tea. Lexie found a picture of Ellie. She was sitting in a chair with the boys on either side of her, Lexie on her lap.

Mike returned with his mother's medicine vile in his hand. "She didn't take it with her." he said. Lucien could hear the dread in his voice.

Mike read aloud the prescription, chemist, phone number, address, and doctor's name to Lucien who took notes. Lucien moved to the landline phone in the kitchen out of earshot of the children to call the chemist and Ellie's doctors in Melbourne and Adelaide. He confirmed that Ellie needed to take her medication daily for petite mal seizures.

Jean entertained the children while they ate swapping recipes with Doug, reviewing the status of household chores needing to be done with Mike and reading stories to Lexie; Diary of a Killer Cat, Willy the Wimp and Big Bad Bun."

"Where did those books come from? Lucien thought.

"Actually, Jean was quite the enthusiastic and captivating reader. When she looked up from the book to the laptop she found all three children sitting together listening intently to the tales."

Matthew contacted the Superintendent of Adelaide informing him of the situation. They both agreed to check all the hospitals between the two towns. Officers in each town and communities between were supplied with Ellie's photo and informed of her medical condition. Police cars were sent up and down the Western Highway.

After much conversation, Jean convinced Mike that although he was eighteen, it would be helpful for an older person to stay with them in the home until their mum returned. While the children were talking to Lucien, Jean contacted Mattie. Mattie's Aunty Helen and Uncle Stephen raised six boys, all grown and gone. They lived just outside of Adelaide and would be more than happy to stay with the children at least over night or if need be until Ellie was home. Jean promised the children that she and Lucien would not hang up or turn off the laptop until the adults arrived. In the meantime, they would continue to work at locating Ellie.

An hour later, Aunty Helen and Uncle Stephen sat in front of the O'Brien laptop greeting Lucien and Jean. Lexie sat on Aunty Helen's lap while the women talked. The older women let the child tell them about bedtimes and rules. Uncle Stephen took the boys food shopping. When they returned Lucien informed Uncle Stephen and the boys of next steps.

The police were contacting hospitals and investigating every rest stop along the Western Highway. It was hoped that Ellie would be found soon. Mike admitted that he was exhausted and grateful for the support. Uncle Stephen encouraged Mike and Doug to get some sleep, promising to wake them with any news.

The children in bed Jean and Lucien thanked Stephen and Helen for their help. "Jean and I will keep things going on our end." He said to the couple in Adelaide as he placed a sherry in front of Jean. "More than happy to help Doctor Blake." Stephen said. We'll talk to you in the morning, but hopefully sooner." The couples signed off.

Jean let her head drop to the desk.

"Jean, you alright?" he asked.

Rather than lift her head, she tilted it to one side. "No, Lucien. I'm exhausted."

Lucien rested his hand on her back. She felt its warmth and gradually was able to release the strain she felt in her back and body. Jean was surprised at how reassuring and comforting his touch. She was alarmed at how it made her feel and that she didn't want this sensation to end. What _was_ he doing?

"Right, well umm." He said.

It didn't feel like he was rubbing her back. He was applying pressure, resting both hands, palms and fingers on her back in one place then a release and lower until he reached her waist. Jean lifted her head. A reflex to the sensation. She felt somewhat restored. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucien's fingers slide the cordial her way. "Drink this, then go to bed. I'll wait to hear from Matthew. You have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

Mmm, right." Was all she could get out.

Standing behind her he pulled her from her sitting. Eyes still closed she heard him say her name. "Jean, drink." She opened her eyes, reached for and drank the sherry. Handing the glass back she spun sleepily on her heels and walked out the door.

"Good night Lucien. Wake me right away if there's any change. I'll check on the children in the morning."

The exhausted body." Lucien thought. "She really stayed with me on this one."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean felt, then heard him. His hand gently pressing down on her shoulder he called her awake. "Jean, wake up. We've found her." Still curled up on the couch under an afghan, she threw it off and opened her eyes. "Where? She demanded. What time is it. Is she okay? Where is she now Lucien."

Walking down the hallway together he answered all questions. "Ellie felt a seizure coming on so she pulled over into a rest stop. She parked safely, shutting off the motor, but when she woke it was dark and her mobile was dead. She was still feeling rather ill so she waited for another car to pull in while she tried to charge her phone. Ellie thinks she had at least two more seizures waiting for help at the rest stop. She didn't learn until she was found that her car was in a dead zone and we couldn't ping her mobile nor could she call her children.

"Oh, thank heavens." Jean breathed as she slid into Lucien's chair. "What time is it?" she asked Lucien again, turning on his laptop and setting it up for a Facetime conversation. Matthew, I didn't know you were here. I should have known."

Matthew gave his usual smile nodding out a, "On duty until we get it done, Jean."

She smiled back. Where is Ellie now Matthew?"

"My men tell me that the ambos collected her from the rest stop. She's been taken to the Royal Adelaide Hospital. She needs some medical attention but they expect a complete recovery."

"It's 5:30 Jean" Lucien put in, handing her and Matthew each a mug of tea. "I thought we could call Helen and Stephen once we know she is in hospital and has been assigned a room. That way they can take the children directly to her."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie O'Brien was admitted to Royal Adelaide Hospital. A check of her vitals confirmed she was dehydrated. Put on an IV to introduce fluids, the medical staff reestablished her medication schedule.

Jean called Helen on her mobile. Helen and Stephen were both delighted and relieved to learn Ellie was found and in hospital. She and Stephen were having a quiet cuppa while the children were still sleeping. They would call the hospital first to speak with the doctor and get the okay to bring Ellie's children to her.

Now Helen and Jean sat across from each other each in a facetime reality each with a cup of tea sharing a happy relaxed moment. Helen spoke of how Mattie never seemed happier. "Her classes are going well, her grades are great and you Jean seem to be at the center of it all." Helen saw a quick smile as she heard Jean's "Mmm."

"Well, Helen, I don't know about that but we do love our Mattie." Changing the subject Jean asked how long Helen and Stephen could stay with the children. She was already trying to figure out how they could be kept safe and happy until their mother came home. Jean was pleased to learn that by virtue of a little girl's email, Helen and Stephen had become honorary grandparents. Helen a retired educator volunteered at the library in Adelaide as a literacy teacher. Stephen owned a landscaping company and was his own boss. So, Gran and Gramps were free and quite happy to care for the children. Helen only hoped that Ellie would find them acceptable stand-ins.

Helen and Stephen woke the children with the good news. They told the children that Mrs. Beazley and Doctor Blake were waiting to speak with them. Lexie was first to sit before the laptop a "Good morning" giggle in her voice. She found Lucien and Jean together smiling back at her. Mike and Doug arrived hugging Lexie as they found a place at their mum's laptop

"Good morning sweetie, good morning boys." Jean beamed at the group. Where are Aunty Helen and Uncle Stephen?" She asked.

Lexie corrected her. "You mean Gran and Gramps."

"Right," Lucien said. "We stand corrected. "Where are they?"

Mike answered. "They're calling the hospital to find out mum's room. Gran says we have to eat breakfast before we go."

Rubbing his eyes, Dough admitted. "I am kinda hungry."

"Well that's good to hear." Grandps said. "Because Gran says breakfast is ready."

Lexie moved off the chair heading for the kitchen, then turned back. "Thank you, Mrs. Beazley, thank you Doctor Blake." She put her hand to her mouth and blew them a kiss. "Love you." She said and ran off to breakfast with Gran." The boys gave their thank yous and made their way to breakfast.

"Jean, Lucien." Stephen was left alone with the couple. "Helen and I can't thank you enough. You've helped the children find their mother," He paused looking in the direction of the kitchen, "and you've given us more children to love. Thank you." He smiled again. "We'll give you a call when we get back."

"Right," Lucien said. "Keep us informed, please." He reached up and shut off the transmission. He looked at Matthew who was sitting off screen, then to Jean. "I think I'm hungry too."

"Right. I'll make breakfast, that is if you gentlemen are up of for bacon and eggs."

"You're cooking Jean?" Matthew asked. "Yes, please."

-End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So goes my interpretation of a present day Jean and Lucien. As my skill set is limited and I am new to this kind of writing I will continue to play it safe and as they say in the States, "stay in my lane," which for me means keeping Mrs. Beazley, Dr. Blake and the Ballarat community in the present day.


End file.
